Son of a Fallen Angel
by CrazyFool65
Summary: Naruto and Akeno were childhood friends but after her mother's death things changed. She didn't blame just her father but instead she blamed Fallen Angels all together. Years later Naruto attends Kuoh Academy and imagine his surprise when he meets an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Lately my mind has been running with Naruto Highschool DxD ideas so I decided to try my hands at writing one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki was not in a good mood? Why you may ask, well the answer is simple. His father had forced him into facing his greatest enemy of all time.

"Hello class, before we begin I would like to welcome a new student. Please introduce yourself Uzumaki-san." A middle age woman said as Naruto stood in front of a classroom full of students.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we can get along." He introduced himself with a polite bow.

That's right. His worst enemy was school. His father had enrolled him into Kuoh Academy. It used to be an all girl academy but at some point it was turned into a co-ed school. The best part? He had no idea that he was enrolled in this school until today.

He was currently wearing the standard male uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Thank you for the introduction. You may take a seat now. There is an open seat by Miss Himejima over there." The teacher said pointing at the mention seat but the moment she said that name Naruto froze. His eyes scanned the classroom until they landed on the girl the teacher mentioned.

She was a young paled skin beauty with violet eyes and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and two antennas that sloped backwards that was kept in place by an orange ribbon.

Mentally shaking himself he regained his composure and thanked the teacher before heading towards his seat. When he sat down the girl turned towards him.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. My name is Akeno Himejima. Welcome to Kuoh Academy." She introduced welcomed with a polite smile but Naruto wasn't fooled. While she may have looked warm and welcoming on the outside Naruto could see it in her eyes. Her violet eyes were full of rage as they gazed onto him.

"It's nice to meet you to Ake-Himejima-san." He said mentally cursing himself for his slip of the tongue. She gave him a curt nod before turning back to the teacher and Naruto sighed. Out of all the people he could have met today he was not expecting to meet her again.

'_Damn it dad, the next time I see you I'm defiantly kicking your ass.' _He thought as he tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

'_Screw kicking his ass! I'm going to kill that bastard!' _Naruto raged in his mind. After what felt like an eternity of torture school had finally ended and he was now walking towards his apartment at a leisurely pace. Luckily he was able to avoid gaining any attention but he was able to feel a few students keeping a careful eye on him. One of who was Rias Gremory, Akeno's best friend and the school's number one beauty. He supposed it made sense. If she really was Akeno's best friend then she would have most likely have told Rias something about the history the two of them had.

Finally arriving at his apartment he entered it and tossed his back in a random direction. He turned to see a man with black hair and golden bangs. He wore black pants and a dark purple shirt.

"Hello their son. How was your first day of school." He asked with a smirk.

"Screw you old man! Why the hell do I have to go to a school?" Naruto demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I needed you to get off your lazy ass. By going to school you're actually doing something productive." His father pointed out with a casual shrug causing a tick mark to form on Naruto's head.

"We'll if you would actually send me out to do some missions like the others then that wouldn't have been a problem!" Naruto shot back but his father just had an uninterested look as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"Like I said you need to go out and socialize some more. Besides I can't let you do every mission. How will the others get any experience?" the older man asked with another shrug.

"Okay I might understand that but why did you send me to _that_ school?" Naruto asked looking at his father intently.

"What? Was there something wrong with that school?" he asked innocently earning a glare from Naruto.

"Cut the crap! You had to have known that she would be there!" Naruto yelled as his father adopted a serious look.

"Don't you think it's about time you two reconcile? It's been what 8 years?" he asked as Naruto deflated.

"I would like nothing more than to be friends with her again but she wants nothing to do with me or us to be more precise." Naruto said gesturing to himself and his father. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father offering a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel. I love Akeno too. She was like a niece to me and I miss the good old days when you and I would spend our days having fun with her and her parents. It has been many years since you two have spoken but don't give up. You two were the best of friends as children and a friendship like yours never disappears completely. She may say she wants nothing to do with you but somewhere inside she still sees you as a friend she just doesn't want to admit it." His father explained gently. Naruto was silent as he contemplated this before speaking.

"Do you really think that? Is it really possible for us to be friends again after all this time?" Naruto ask desperation clearly evident in his eyes.

"Well it's not going to happen if you don't try and talk to her, will it? Besides what better place to talk to then at school where you'll have to act like normal students instead of the supernatural beings you are?" he asked with a smirk causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Is that why you enrolled me? To help me reconcile with Akeno?" he asked shocked.

"You may hide it well but I know that you really miss her. Things have slowed down a bit so I thought this would be the best time to try and talk to her." He explained causing Naruto to smile.

"And here I thought you were doing this to piss me off." He said shaking his head a bit. He looked at his father but felt a feeling of dread when he saw the gleam in his father's eyes.

"So tell me…has little Akeno-chan grown into a hottie like her mother?" he asked causing Naruto to blush. Despite her not wanting anything to do with him he couldn't deny that Akeno grew up into a beautiful young girl.

"Shut it you pervert." He growled with a blush causing his father to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as a goofy grin spread onto his face. "This is truly my greatest plans. Two childhood friends who used to be inseparable have drifted away from each other after a tragic accident. Years later they reunite where bonds are reformed and romance blossoms." He continued covering his eyes with his arm as he cried anime tears with Naruto only getting redder.

"Shut up you old fool! That's not going to happen!" he shouted in embarrassment earning a confused look from his father.

"It's not? By why? You used to have such a huge crush on Akeno-chan when you were younger." He pointed out causing Naruto's blush to deepen.

"W-What?! Where the hell did you get a ridiculous idea like that?!" a clearly flustered Naruto shouted.

"Oh! Don't worry son I understand." His father said with a smirk.

"Understand what exactly?" Naruto asked warily.

"You're just not ready to settle down with one women yet." His father said nodding in a sage like manner. Naruto couldn't help but face plant at the seriousness in his father's voice. "It's understandable son I was the same way. In fact before I met your mother I was quite the ladies man. I've had a couple of harems before I settled down and met your mother." He said before recuing a fist to the face.

"I don't want to hear about your old skirt chasing days you perverted old man!" Naruto shouted, his eyebrow twitching furiously.

"Damn it. Why must the fates be so cruel and give me a delinquent son who enjoys hitting his father." The older man cried as a black cloud appeared over his head and rain began to fall.

"Don't you think your overreacting just a bit?" Naruto deadpanned. His father continued to sulk or a few more minutes before recovering.

"Well I just wanted to see how your first day was. I have a meeting to attend to." He said as he was about to walk out.

"Really? Why wasn't I told about any meeting?" Naruto asked.

"It's a small meeting only the higher-ups will be there." He answered getting a nod of understanding from Naruto.

"Alright I guess I'll see you later." Naruto said as he waved at his father.

"Oh one more thing." The older man said as he paused at the door looking over his shoulder at Naruto. "There's a student at your school that I want you to keep an eye on."

"Who?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Issei Hyoudou. He's a second year student and I have reason to believe that he is in the possessions of a sacred gear." He explained causing Naruto's eyes to slightly widen.

"Really? Do you want me to take any action?" he asked but his father just shook his head.

"No don't do anything but observe." He said as he walked out.

'_Forced to go to school, reuniting with an old friend who hates my guts and now I have to deal with dad's sacred gear obsession. And this was all on the first day.' _Naruto thought tiredly before heading to bed.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy- Occult Club**

"You seem rather interested in this Naruto Uzumaki Akeno. You've kept an eye on him all day. Why is that?" a red haired girl with bluish green eyes asked.

"Ara ara, it's nothing. Uzumaki-san was someone I knew a long time ago." Akeno explained casually.

"Really? I've don't think I've ever met him before." Rias said with a frown. Akeno was her best friends for years. She pretty much knew everyone who Akeno knew.

"You haven't. Uzumaki-san and I used to be friends before I met you buchou." The raven haired girl explained. "Chances are he knows I am a devil. At the very least he knows I am a supernatural being."

Now this surprised the room. The other occupants consisted of a young short blonde haired boy and blue eyes. The other was a young girl with silver hair and hazel eyes.

"Really? How does Naruto-senpai know this?" the blonde haired boy, Kiba Yuuto, asked with a raised brow.

"Since he was young Uzumaki-san always had a high sensing ability." Akeno explained.

"If he knows you are a devil then will he know about the rest of us?" Rias asked with a raised brow. Akeno was silent as she thought about it before answering.

"I am not a hundred percent sure but he will most likely suspect it. He was a very smart boy when it came to thinks like that. He won't make any assumptions but he won't toss the thought away until it is proven wrong. Right now he will most likely see it as a possibility." She answered.

"Interesting…is he human?" Rias asked curiously.

"Only half. His mother was a full blooded human." Akeno answered before pausing. "His father though is a fallen angel."

The room was silent as they digested this new bit of information. The fallen angels were one of the greatest enemies of the devils.

"Is he a threat." The silver haired girl, Koneko, asked in a monotone voice.

Akeno was quite as she thought about it. After a few moments she sighed before answering truthfully.

"If you want my honest opinion then right now is he not a threat. If he is still the same as he was back then, then he is still the kind of person who will not provoke you unless he is provoked first but based on who his father is it's not really much of a surprise. Devils, angels, fallen angels…Uzumaki-san never really cared about any of that." She explained with a small smile. That was one of the things she liked about him. He never cared what you were, he only cared about how you acted.

"So we don't have to worry about him?" Kiba asked just to be sure.

"Like I said. He will most likely leave us alone unless we make the first move." Akeno repeated.

"That's good to know. For now we will just keep an eye on him but if he really isn't a threat then we will leave him alone." Rias said and the other nodded in agreement.

"Akeno-senpai…" Koneko said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Yes Koneko-chan?" she asked looking at the younger girl.

"Earlier you said based on who his father is…who is his father?" she asked. The others blinked before looking at Akeno curiously. Akeno looked at them surprised before smiling.

"Ara ara I didn't say who?" she asked. They shook their head in the negative. "Ufufufu how silly of me. His father is Azazel."

The room fell into another moment of silence until they registered what she said.

"WHAT?!" they shouted even the usually stoic Koneko couldn't wipe off the look of shock.

"Ufufufu." Akeno could only raise her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter as she looked at their shocked faces.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**So what do you think? I know not much happened but this was only an introduction chapter. Next chapter I promise more will happen. Chapter will get longer as story progresses. **

**The pairing is Naruto x Akeno. I know that this is a harem manga/anime but I will most likely keep this a single pairing. I am about 73% sure that this will remain a single pairing but it is not set in stone. If it does become a harem then it will be a small one consisting of 3-4 girls. **

**Naruto is the son of Azazel and Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina is a regular human in this fic. I don't think I've ever read a fic where Naruto was a fallen angel so I decided to go with it. He is a human/fallen angel hybrid like Akeno was before she was reincarnated as a devil. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I was surprised to see how popular this story became at such a short amount of time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past and Present**

"_Where are we going mom?" a young Naruto asked. He couldn't have been older than 6 years old. _

_The woman holding his hand just smiled down at him. She had long red hair, violet eyes and wore a simple blue dress. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki._

"_We're going to see an old friend of ours." She said as she gestured towards herself and Azazel who was walking by them with his hands in his pockets._

"_A friend?" Naruto asked titling his head to the side._

"_That's right kid. An old friend of mine moved here a while ago and met a woman. They actually have a daughter about your age." Azazel said rubbing his chin thoughtfully before a grin made its way to his face. "Could this be the beginning of what they call 'Childhood Romance'?" _

_Hearing this caused a tick mark to form on Kushina's head as she cocked her fist back before driving it into Azazel's skull. "My baby is way too young to be getting involved with any girl!" she shouted as a feeling of motherly protection overtook her._

_Naruto just looked at his father confused before turning towards his mother. "What's a 'Childhood Romance'?" _

"_Nothing you have to concern yourself with sweetie." Kushina said with a smile before glaring at the man who stood up on shaky legs and rubbed the lump that his head sported. Damn she had one hell of an arm. Shaking it off, he quickly caught up to his family and snatched up Naruto._

"_Come on let's go! I want to hurry up and meet Baraqiel. I can't wait to see that idiot's face when he sees how badass my son is!" Azazel said as he began to run away with Naruto in his arms. _

"_Don't go cursing in front of our son you baka! And he is not badass he is adorable!" Kushina shouted as she gave chase to her husband and son. _

_It didn't take long for Kushina to catch up on them and when she did she gave her husband and extra strong bop to the head before grabbing Naruto. They finally reached their destination which was a simple looking house. Kushina knocked on the door and they waited._

_After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman about the same age as Kushina. She had long black hair and violet eyes. She wore a simple black shirt and jeans. When her eyes landed on her visitors they lit up in joy._

"_Kushina-chan! Azazel-kun! How nice to see you again." She said with a bright smile as she stepped to the side and allowed them inside the house._

"_It's good to see you again Shuri-chan." Kushina greeted with a smile. Shuri just smiled in response before turning towards another direction._

"_Baraqiel-kun they're here!" she called out. _

_Naruto just looked at the lady curiously. He never met her before be apparently she was good friends with his mother if the smile on their faces were anything to go by. He turned when he heard heavy footprints and he gaped at the man in front of him._

_He was a middle aged gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He was huge! He never saw a man so big before. _

"_Who is it Shuri-chan?" he asked before his eyes landed on the guests and a wide grin broke on his face._

"_Azazel you old bastard!" he said happily as he grabbed the other man into a bear hug. Naruto winced as he heard the loud snapping sound that could have only come from his father's back. _

"_Ba-Bara-cough-qiel…let me-cough-go…" he said though pained breaths he crumbled to the ground once the larger men released his hold. _

"_Sorry about that." The larger man apologized sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. It was then that he noticed the young blonde boy who trembled a bit now that the larger man, who almost split his dad in two, was staring at him._

"_Who's the kid?" he asked pointing at Naruto. _

_Azazel suddenly jumped back on his feet as if nothing happened and he had a wide grin on his face._

"_This right here is my boy Naruto! Come on son, introduce yourself." He said as he patted his son on the shoulder. _

"_H-Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said bowing like his mother showed him. _

"_Ara ara, such a cute little boy. And look at those whisker marks." Shuri said as she pinched Naruto's cheeks causing him to make a whining noise. _

"_What about you? I heard that you have a child of your own." Kushina said as they moved to the living room. The adults sat down on the couches while Naruto occupied himself with the fish tank that was there._

_Shuri just offered a bright smile at the mention of her child before cupping her hands over her mouth._

"_Akeno-chan! Can you come down here for a second?!" she shouted. Pretty soon the adults were able to hear the sound of small footprints coming closer until a young girl about Naruto's age entered the living room._

"_Yes mommy?" the little girl, known as Akeno, said looking at her mother curiously. _

_She was a cute little girl wearing a simple white dress. She had long black hair just like her mothers'. It was tied in a ponytail that was held by a purple ribbon. Her violet eyes scanned the room with child like curiosity as she looked at the two adults that were talking to her parents. _

"_Akeno-chan I want you to meet our guests. This is Kushina Uzumaki and her husband Azazel." She said pointing at the adults who waved at the little girl when their named was called._

_Using the manners that her mother taught her she offered the adults a polite smile before bowing in greeting. "Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you." _

"_What a polite young lady. Naruto come over here and introduce yourself." Kushina said turning towards her son who was still enthralled with the fish tank. _

"_Hey, I'm Naruto. Sup." He said not even looking at them. But really it wasn't his fault. He was a curious kid and his young mind couldn't help but be fascinated by all the different colored fish. _

_His answer got a few reactions from the others. Akeno just looked at him confused. Shuri placed a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter but the amusement could be seen in her eyes. Baraqiel frowned, who did that brat think he was ignoring his adorable daughter like that? Azazel just smirked knowing what would happen. As for Kushina…_

"_Naruto…" a dangerous voice said causing Naruto to become rigid as a post as he paled until he resembled a ghost. He knew that tone of voice his mother used and it never failed to scare the daylights out of him._

"_Y-Yes m-mom." He asked as he turned around in an almost mechanical fashion. _

"_I know that I taught you manners so you better start using them mister!" an irritated Kushina shouted. And like a flash Naruto was standing right in front of Akeno who jumped a bit at his sudden appearance. How did he get there so fast?_

"_Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!" he said quickly and loudly. _

_Akeno just blinked three times as she stared at him before giggling. "You're silly. I like you." _

"_Aw looks like they're already friends." Shuri said with a smile with Kushina nodding in agreement._

_Off on the side Baraqiel leaned towards Azazel and spoke to him quietly._

"_You're wife is as scary as ever I see." He whispered._

"_You have no idea." Azazel muttered before turning back towards the children and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. He got the attention of the others and motioned for them to look at the children which they did._

_As the adults were talking to each Naruto just stood there awkwardly. Why was it awkward? Well the answer was simple really. Akeno would not stop staring at him. It wasn't the fact that she was staring at him that bothered him though but rather the way she was staring at him. He could literally see the stars in her eyes as she stared at him._

"_What are you looking at?" he finally asked watching her carefully as she took a step closer to him. He watched as she slowly raised her hand and gently traced one of the whisker like scars on his cheeks._

"_You have whiskers." She quietly said in astonishment. "Just like a cat."_

_Now Naruto has always been a bit sensitive with his scars so the moment she traced them he closed his eyes and started to hum in delight._

_With the adults the two others squealed at the cute sight while Azazel smirked. He turned to his friend but looked at him in confusion when he saw Baraqiel was frozen in place as he stared at the children with an expression he could only place as horror. _

"_W-What i-is going on." He asked as his body began to tremble. Azazel looked at him curiously but decided to answer._

"_Well from my point of view it looks like your daughter has fallen for my boy's charms. Damn it looks like he's going to grow up into quite the ladies man just like his father. I'm so proud." Azazel said as he began to cry anime tears of joy. _

_Baraqiel was far from happy though. With an expression of rage he stood on his feet and pointed at Naruto. "How dare you try and woo my daughter you no good bastard! Wait till I get my hands on-Ack!" he was interrupted by a feeling of unimaginable pain in his lower regions. He looked down and saw that it was a knee that drove itself into his family jewels. He looked up at the culprit and saw that the knee belonged to an angry Kushina._

"_Did you just call my baby a no good bastard?" she snarled. She may have been a normal human but that didn't stop Baraqiel from trembling in fear. It didn't matter what you were devil, fallen angel, or angel in the end of the day an angry women was by far the scariest thing anyone could ever face._

_Azazel just sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn that appeared from who knows where as he prepared to watch his friend get the stuffing beat out of him courtesy of his wife. Shuri's eyes gained a mischievous gleam as a sadistic smile grew on her face as she prepared to enjoy the show. _

_Naruto and Akeno just looked at the scene in confusion wondering what the adults were doing. Shrugging Naruto turned back to the girl in front of him and grinned._

"_Hey Akeno-chan do you want to play a game or something?" he asked gaining her attention. She blinked a few times before smiling brightly at him._

"_Sure! Let's go play outside!" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the back yard. _

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened only to shut them as the bright sunlight hit them. He opened them again once he was adjusted to the light before standing up. He looked around and saw that he was lying on the roof of Kuoh Academy. School was over and just like the previous day it was boring. He had no energy whatsoever so he decided to take a nap before walking to his apartment.

'_I remember that. We used to have so much fun but now…' _he thought as he recalled his dream.

He was going to close his eyes to continue his nap when he heard a strange giggling sound. Raising a brow he looked over the edge of the roof and saw three male students looking through a window. He couldn't help but deadpan when he heard the perverted giggles and saw the lecherous looks on their faces.

Really? When he asked about Issei Hyoudou everyone used the same word to describe him. Pervert. And looking at him now he could only agree. From their expressions he could only assume that they were peeking in the girls changing room or something. His mother always taught him to respect women so he decided to teach them a lesson. He picked up the water bottle he had with him and uncapped it. Carrying it over the edge he tilted the bottle and watched as the water poured from the bottle and landed directly on the middle perverts head. Issei if he remembered correctly.

"Gah what the hell?!" Issei shouted when the water soaked him.

"Issei shut up!" one of the perverts shouted. This one wore glasses.

"If you can't keep your mouth shut then just go and let us enjoy this view in peace." The third pervert said smacking Issei in the back of the head.

But that wasn't going to be the case. Naruto watched as the girls exited the room and spotted the perverts. The next few seconds were pretty brutal. He watched as the kendo club pulled out their wooden swords (forgot what they're called) and gave the perverts quite the beatings.

'_Really dad…this is the guy I'm supposed to keep an eye on.' _He thought shaking his head. So deep in thoughts he didn't hear the door to the roof open.

"Ara ara, what have we here? Are you causing any trouble Uzumaki-san?" he heard someone ask from behind. He was so surprised that he almost jumped in shock.

He turned around and saw Akeno looking at him with a polite smile, hands folded in front of her but her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Oh…hey Akeno-chan." He greeted a bit awkwardly.

"Ara ara, to call me in such an affectionate manner. How bold of you Ufufufu." She finished with a demure giggle as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Right…uh…how are you going?" he asked shifting uncomfortably. Akeno seem to think about this as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Hm. I've been good. I'm sure you're aware but the Gremory Clan had taken me in when I had nowhere to go after my mother died." She said with a pleasant smile but you had to have been deaf to miss the bitter tone in her voice.

"Yeah I heard about that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously. "You know you could have come to me and my family right? We would have taken you in with us without hesitation."

"And stay with the reason my mother died?" she asked her smile not faltering in the least.

"Akeno-chan you know it wasn't our fault." Naruto said tiredly but he already knew answer.

"Really? Because from what I remembered it was my no good father's fault. He knew how my mother's family felt about him being with her but he still left us to defend ourselves. He was the one who made so many enemies that they outnumbered us and killed her while I barely escaped." She said her smile never leaving her face but her eyes grew cold.

"Akeno-chan by your logic you're making it sound like your father should have been there every minute of everyday but you know that's impossible. Uncle Baraqiel loved Aunt Shuri very much and he still loves you." He said but she seemed to have ignored his words.

"And then there was you. You promised me that you would always be there when I needed you most. And like a naïve child I actually believed you. Tell me Uzumaki-san…where were you when I needed you most?" she asked her smile finally dropping as she looked at him with a frown.

"Akeno-chan you have to believe me-" he started but she didn't let him finish.

"I believed you once and look how that turned out. I ended up on the run as a young child and would have died if not for buchou and her family." She said shaking her head a little causing Naruto to run a hand through his hair in frustration. "But I didn't come here to take a walk down memory lane. I came here because buchou would like to speak with you."

"Buchou?" Naruto repeated with a raised brow.

"Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Club. Now if you would please follow me I'll show you the way." Without waiting for an answer she turned around and began walking. Sighing Naruto followed her with his head done causing his hair to shadow his eyes.

They walked in a tense silence or at least for Naruto it was. He looked at the girl in front of him sadly and wondered why things had to turn out the way it did.

'_Dad you said that somewhere inside she still sees me as a friend. I really want to believe but it doesn't look like that's the case after all.' _He thought forlornly.

They finally reached their destination and Akeno opened the room without a word. Sighing Naruto followed after her and saw the other three members of the club.

"I've brought him buchou." Akeno announce as she took her spot besides Rias.

"Thank you Akeno." She said smiling at her friend before turning to Naruto who was unsure on what to do. He was beginning to question why he followed Akeno here. Now he was in enemy territory.

"Hello Gremory-san. Himejima-san said you wanted to speak with me?" Naruto said politely hoping to avoid any unnecessary violence.

"Indeed Uzumaki-san. I find myself rather curious. What is a fallen angel of all things going here in devil territory?" She asked with a smile but Naruto knew that if he answered wrong he would be in deep trouble. While he was no pushover in a fight taking on four opponents in a fight, one of which consists of someone he considers a dear friend, would be a lot more trouble than it's worth.

"Honestly? I had no idea devils were attending this school." He said truthfully surprising them.

"Really?" Rias asked a bit skeptically.

"Yeah. To tell the truth I didn't even know I was attending school until yesterday morning when my dad kicked me awake and told me to 'get of your lazy ass and actually do something you good for nothing bum' his words not mine." Naruto answered as the others looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" was the only thing Rias could ask.

"Yup. I had no intention of going to school at all until my dad threw me a uniform and pushed me in the direction of the school." Naruto explained with a shrug.

"Huh." Rias muttered before smiling a bit. "From what I heard that sounds like something Azazel would do."

"You know my old man?" Naruto asked curiously but Rias shook her head.

"I've never met him personally but I've heard about him from my brother."

"Ah." Naruto acknowledged. "So…is that it."

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure you were not a threat but like I said from what I've heard about your father it was unlikely but still you could never be too sure. You're free to leave if you wish." Rias sais with a smile. Naruto nodded and was about to turn but paused.

"Actually Gremory-san I was wondering if I could have a word with you." He said before looking at the rest of the devils in the room. "Hopefully in private."

They looked at him suspiciously wondering what he wanted.

"Why is that?" the red head asked wondering what he wanted with her alone.

"I wish to discuss something with you and it's a bit personal. I assure you nothing will happen. I just wish to speak with you alone about something." Naruto said hoping she would agree.

Rias just stared at him for a while most likely trying to see if there were any signs of deceit. Apparently she didn't see anything because she nodded before turning to her peerage.

"Everyone please give us a moment of privacy." She said. They looked a bit reluctant but nodded nonetheless.

"Hai buchou." They said before heading out the room. Akeno paused and took one final look at Naruto before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Rias asked folding her hands together.

Naruto didn't say anything though. Instead he walked over towards her desk where she was sitting. Once he was a few feet away he bowed to her.

"Thank you." Was the only thing he said.

"What?" a confused devil asked. Still bowing he spoke up.

"I said thank you. You saved Akeno-chan when I couldn't. You gave her a place to stay when I couldn't. You were there for her when I wasn't. She may hate me at the moment but that doesn't change the fact that I still care about her." He explained shocking her further. Rias blinked about before smiling softly. She may not have known him very well but it was very clear that he cared deeply for Akeno.

"Please sit up straight Uzumaki-san." She said and Naruto did as told. "Your thanks is unnecessary but appreciated. I don't know the history between you and Akeno but it is clear that you care for her." She said earning a nod from Naruto. "While I am curious I won't pry because it concerns you two not me."

"She hasn't told you?" Naruto asked a bit surprised earning a nod from the girl.

"No, I was not even aware of your existence until yesterday." She explained. Naruto just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Well it would appear that I have wasted enough of your time so I guess I'll head off." He announced.

"Very well, thank you for coming Uzumaki-san." Rias said before turning towards the door. "You can come in now!" she called out and not a few seconds later the door open and her peerage entered. Naruto simply nodded towards them before walking past them but paused at the door.

"Akeno-chan." He said gaining everyone's attention. Akeno didn't answer but instead just looked at him. Naruto's back was to them and he didn't turn around. "You may want to ignore, forget about me, you may be angry at me…you can even downright hate me but know this." He said before looking over his shoulder. He looked right into his eyes and offered a small smile. "No matter what I still consider you my most precious person. If you ever need anything, even if it's as a last resort, then don't hesitate to call."

Akeno just watched him, eyes slightly widened, as he closed the door behind him.

"What was that about senpai?" Kiba asked curiously. Akeno quickly regained her composure and plastered a smile on her face but everyone could tell that it was fake.

"Ara ara, I'm not sure. Uzumaki-san says the strangest things Ufufu." She said before turning towards Rias who was watching her carefully. "Is there anything else buchou?"

Rias continued to look are her carefully before shaking her head. "No that was everything. You're all free for the rest of the day."

"Hai buchou." They said before heading off to their own things.

Akeno left the room with her head down shadowing her eyes. She bit her lip as she remembered Naruto's parting words before he left.

'_No matter what I still consider you my most precious person.'_

They sounded so familiar.

'_Don't worry Akeno-chan! You're my most precious person; I'll stay by your side and protect you! That's a promise and I never go back on my word.'_

She remembered those words all those years again and she truly believed them. But where was he when her mother died? Where was he when she was all alone with nowhere to go? She wanted to know but at the same time she didn't. She made her decision years ago and she would stick with it. She knew it was the right thing to do.

But then…why did it hurt so much to see him walk away?

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Alright first thing I'm going to address. Is this a harem fic or not? I still do not know. However if it is then know two things**

**It will be a harem of 3-4 girls (including Akeno who would be the alpha) no more than that.**

**Rias will NOT be in the harem. I feel that the romantic development between her and Issei were too important for his character development so I won't be messing with that.**

**Sacred Gear: Naruto does have a sacred gear but he only uses it as a trump card or when he faces an opponent he thinks is worthy. What is it? Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you *cue maniacal laughter***

**Peerage: Naruto is not joining Rias' peerage. That was the original plan but I have come up with some other plans for him. That does not mean he will not join another peerage or make his own in the future.**

**Naruto and Akeno: he will usually address her as Himejima-san when they are in front of others because he does not know where he stands with her. When he is alone with her he will address her as Akeno-chan. Also they are not in love right now or anything. It may seem that at times but no. True it mentions that Naruto had a crush on her as a child but as of right now he is just trying to reconnect with someone who he considers his best friend. **

**Also I would like to apologize in advance. I'm can't help but feel that I overdid it with Akeno in this chapter when she was alone with Naruto but hopefully I was able to keep everyone in character if not…sorry I tried.**

**Why didn't Rias and her group do anything to Naruto despite being a fallen angel? He is the son of their leader so it they tried something when he didn't do anything then it would mean trouble when Azazel found out so they went for the diplomatic approach.**

**Shout out to Tsunashi777. We got into a little discussion that gave me many interesting ideas to work with for this story.**

**Well that's about it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just want to say thanks as always for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**hCapter 3: Fallen Angels Strike **

It has been a few days since his talk with Rias and the rest of her peerage. He has seen Akeno a few times but he never got a real chance to talk to her and when he was able to get in a few words she would only respond with a few curt words before going on her way. To him it seemed like she was in deep thought but about what he had no idea.

Then there was the matter of Issei Hyoudou. He followed his father's orders and kept an eye on the second year student but it was always the same thing. He makes a perverted comment about breasts and gets beat up by girls. He and his friends insult people like Kiba Yuuto because they think he is hogging all the girls and get beat up by girls. He peeps into the girls changing room and…yep you guessed it. He get's beat up by girls. Eventually he got tired of watching the same thing over and over again he moved on. It may have been funny at first but it happened so often that it lost its humor.

But he didn't have time to worry about that right now. Right now he was casually sitting on the roof of an old abandoned church building staring at the full moon as it illuminated the night sky. He didn't get a chance to go home yet so he was still wearing his Kuoh Academy Uniform.

He continued to sit there until he felt a familiar presence.

"About time you got here. I was beginning to think you stood me up Rylai-chan." He said to seemingly no one.

"Tch. Quit complaining, I'm right on time. Besides, it's not my fault that you decided to get here earlier then needed." He heard a feminine voice from behind. Sitting up and dusting the imaginary dust of his pants Naruto turned to the other person. She was a girl around the same age as him. She was a pale skinned beauty wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Her long silver hair that was tied into a ponytail with two bangs framing her face seemed to be glowing as the moonlight reflected off it. Her pink eyes stared at him in annoyance at his lazy demeanor.

"We have an official assignment so can you at least pretend to care?" Rylai asked rolling her eyes.

"Don't start with me. I'm as itching to go as you are maybe more. I've only been to school for a week and it feels like it's been years." he complained causing her to smirk.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. I must admit I almost died of laughter at the idea of you sitting around in a school doing work." She said her smirk growing bigger as she watched his eyebrow twitch.

"Can we not talk about it? What are we doing anyway?" he asked rolling his shoulder a bit.

"You mean you were assigned a mission by your father and you don't even know what it is?" Rylai deadpanned.

"Not my fault. The old man just told me to up here at this exact time and that I would get a mission." Naruto said with a shrug.

Rylai could only shake her head and sigh. Sometimes the dynamics between father and son were a bit too much for her to understand, though she had to admit that it was amusing at time. She reached into a pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Here, Azazel-sama told me to give this to you before the mission started. It must contain the details." She said as she handed it to him.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter before reading it.

_Hello son!_

_I know that you must be getting a bit restless so I thought I would give you a mission. Now don't work about school _(Naruto snorted here. School was the last thing he was worried about. Although a certain raven haired student…yeah that was something he worried about.) _I have already handed the faculty a letter saying you will be gone for a few days. If anyone asks you are going out of town to help take care of a sick relative. _

_Now onto the mission. We have just found out that someone in our ranks has betrayed us. Mizuki has just run off with classified information about Grigori. He is hoping to offer this to the angels in hopes of getting back into God's good grace. I want you and Rylai to locate and eliminate him. _

_Good luck!_

"So we got ourselves a traitor? Mizuki huh? I met him a couple of times but I never thought he would have the balls to pull something like this off." Naruto commented as he pocketed the letter.

"I don't think anyone did but that doesn't change the fact that he is now our target." Rylai added.

"Guess we better get started." Naruto said as two pairs of wings sprouted from his back. They resembled angel winds except for the fact that they were black as the night sky.

"Let's go." Rylai nodded as two sets of wings sprouted from her own back but they were a bit different from Naruto's. ON her right side she had two devil wings while on her left side she had to black angel wings. Yes, Rylai was a bit of an oddity in the fallen angel community. Like him she was only half fallen angel but unlike him she was half devil from her mother's side.

Like Naruto she was a child of one of the fallen angel's higher ups. In fact her father was his father's second in command. Her father was Shemhazai a fallen angel with ten wings. Only his father ,Azazel, had more wings.

"So how is Uncle Hazai?" Naruto asked as they started their journey.

"He's good though he still hates it when you call him that." Rylai said causing Naruto to grin mischievously.

"I know. Why do you think I call him it?" he asked causing her to roll her eyes but she smiled a bit.

"So why don't you tell me about your rime at Kuoh." She asked causing Naruto to groan in annoyance but he relented.

* * *

**Grigori Base- Azazel's Office**

Currently sitting in his deck Azazel read through some files. After learning of Mizuki's betrayal he was doing a background check on almost every fallen angel to make sure he didn't have any accomplices. As he was typing away on the computer he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called not even looking up. The door opened and closed after the person entered. He finally looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and he smiled at who he saw.

Standing before him was a young girl with long black hair that fell to her hips and dark violet eyes. Her outfit was very…interesting to say the least. Her outfit consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"You wanted to see me Azazel-sama?" she asked.

"Yes I did Raynare. I have a mission for you." He started causing the now identified Raynare to perk up and he was not surprised. Raynare was one of the most dedicated members of Grimori. She was dedicated to proving herself to everyone and advancing in the ranks of the Fallen Angels.

"What is it Azazel-sama?" she asked politely.

"I am sure that you are aware of my son's sudden absence." He said causing Raynare to raise a brow. "I guess the best way to describe the situation is that my son was on an undercover mission. I had him attend school as an ordinary student so he could observe a human student there named Issei Hyoudou. I have reason to believe that this Issei is in possession of a Sacred Gear and a powerful one at that but we have not been able to confirm anything yet."

"I see. Is this human's Sacred Gear a threat to us? I can't really think of any other reason that you would send your son to school unless he was one." she questioned.

"Not necessarily, but if left unchecked then it could become a threat to all three factions, not just the Fallen Angels. As for why I sent my son? Well I thought it would be pretty amusing to see him struggle through school." He admitted with a bit of a smirk. Raynare had to bite her lip in order to hold the chuckle that wanted to escape. She had to remain professional in front of her leader but the idea of Naruto stuck in a school was amusing.

"I see but I don't see where I come into this." Raynare said.

"I'm sure you have heard about Mizuki's defection correct?" he asked earning a nod from his guest. "I have sent my son to track him down and eliminate him. While he is away I want you to take his place and observe Issei Hyoudou."

"I see." She mumbled frowning a bit. While she did not hate school as much as Naruto she couldn't deny that this seemed pretty boring. Plus she was basically told that she would be babysitting some human boy she'd never met before.

Seeing her reluctance Azazel decided to pull out his trump card. "If you would do this not only would it help me out a great deal it would also help out my son."

That seemed to have done the trick because the frown immediately left her face and she blinked before sighing. Azazel smirked knowing he won. If Raynare wasn't trying to raise ranks then she was trying to please and impress Naruto.

"Fine fine I'll do it. Is that everything Azazel-sama?" she asked. The leader of Grigori thought about it before shaking his head.

"No that is all." He said causing her to nod.

"Very well, I'll be on my way." She said bowing before leaving the room. Once she closed the room behind her Azazel looked back at the computer screen in front of him.

"All right, now that that is taken care of time to get to work. On the off chance that Mizuki is able to hand off the information we'll need to step things up a bit." He said as he reached into his drawer.

He pulled out two plain looking folders and placed them on his desk. One of the folders had _'Evil Pieces' _written across it while the other had _'Brave Saint' _written across it. Cracking his knuckles he opened the folders and continued his research.

* * *

"Really? He's here?" Naruto asked disbelievingly as he stared at the abandoned warehouse before sighing in annoyance. "Why does he have to be so cliché? I mean really what is it about abandoned warehouses that is so appealing that people always feel the need to hide out there?"

"Should you really be talking? We usually use abandoned churches as bases." Rylai pointed out.

"Churches not warehouse." Naruto shot back.

"You have the answers for everything don't you?" Rylai asked sarcastically.

"I try." Naruto shrugged before looking back at the warehouse. "Let's just get this over with."

"Why? Do you have a test to study for?" she taunted.

"…"

"You do don't you?" Rylai asked laughing.

"Shut it." Naruto growled as he stalked towards the building as a chuckling Rylai followed.

They paused at the door and Naruto debated on which way to approach. Shrugging he decided to go for the direct approach. He kicked the door down and watched as it crashed to the ground the sound of collision echoing through the building.

"So much for subtlety." Rylai muttered as she followed Naruto inside.

"Mizuki where are you, you bastard?!" Naruto shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Do you really think someone on the run would really be so stupid that they would reveal their hiding place?" Rylai asked incredulously.

"So Azazel decided to send his brat after me huh?" a voice shouted from the room causing Rylai to gape.

"Like I said he's really cliché. Every time I met him he never passes off a moment to gloat and this seemed like an opportune time for a villain to gloat." Naruto explained casually before the two jumped a part. Embedded in their previous were a dozen shuriken made out of green light.

"So you were able to dodge that huh? Then try this one!" Mizuki shouted as another wave of green shuriken soared through the air from another direction.

Naruto rolled his eyes before shifting his body around to dodge the shuriken.

"Is that all you can do? Attack from the distance while you hide in the dark? No wonder you defected. A coward like you has no place amongst us." Naruto taunted.

"Don't be so rude Naruto. He can't help it if he's such a scaredy cat." Rylai added.

"Shut up!" Mizuki's voice roared through the room as he jumped from his hiding place revealing a middle age main with shoulder length silver hair. He was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and light blue jeans.

"See, what did I tell you Rylai-chan? He's such a cliché bad guy. Taunt the guy a bit and call him a coward and what does he do? He comes out in the open to try and prove us wrong." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Stop mocking me brat! We'll see who has the last laugh when I kill you two!" Mizuki roared as he raised both his arms with his hands opened. Suddenly two large shuriken made of green light appeared before tossing them at the two Fallen Angels.

"Is this all he can do?" Rylai asked bored as she sidestepped out of the way and created a spear made of white light. Without hesitation she threw it at Mizuki who screamed in pain as it pierced his leg and kept going until it stabbed the ground behind him pinning him in place. "Why on earth did Azazel-sama think it would take the both of us to take him down?"

"Don't know don't care. Let's just end this." Naruto said as he raised an arm with his palm opened and a ball of black and dark purple light appeared. The ball began to flatten until and stretched and it soon resembled a large buzz saw. "Time to die." And wit that he threw the buzz saw that cut Mizuki in half the moment it hit him.

"That was easy." Rylai commented as she and Naruto created another ball of light before throwing it at each of Mizuki's remains incinerating it to ashes.

"Alright, mission completed." Naruto said after checking to make sure nothing of Mizuki remained.

"Then I guess the only thing left is to return to base and report to Azazel-sama." Rylai said earning a groan of annoyance from Naruto.

"Do we have to? Can't we just find a place to stay for the night and report tomorrow? I'm tired." He whined.

"Absolutely not. We are supposed to report back as soon as possible after completing a mission." Rylai said with a frown.

"Oh come on. The old man won't care. If it makes you feel better we can tell him that it took longer than expected." Naruto suggested. He really wanted to sleep right now and did not feel like flying back all the way back to his apartment.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want us to lie in our mission report just so you can get some sleep?" Rylai ask glaring at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes." Naruto answered easily. "Is it that unreasonable?"

"Yes!" she shouted smacking him in the back of the head. "Honestly, how can you be so irresponsible?" she asked massaging her temples.

It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up. "So are we going to find a place to sleep in for the night?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I already said no!"

"Come one."

"What part of no do you not understand!?"

"What harm can it do?"

"It's not happening Naruto!"

"Pretty pretty please?"

"Gah! Just shut up already!"

"…"

"…"

"…please?"

"Graaah! If it will make you shut up then fine just stop talking!" Rylai finally conceded throwing her hands up.

And Naruto? He just did as he was told and remained quiet as they searched for a place to stay. But that did nothing to wipe the grin off his face. Gods he loved annoying her so much. Her reactions were always entertaining and the best part? He got an extra day off from school.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou could not believe what happened. Recently he was asked out on a date by a really cute girl he had never seen before. Given who he was he jumped at the opportunity to get a girlfriend and said yes. Yuma Amano, that was the girl who asked him out and it seemed like they were getting along great. They spent the day talking and laughing and Issei was confident that his first date was turning out to be a big success. They decided to end that date at the part as they watched the sunset and that's when thing's turned downhill. And it all started when she asked him a question.

"_Would you die for me?"_

And that's where things changed. They sweet girl who was standing before him suddenly changed. Her outfit changed from a black dress and light purple top into a revealing dominatrix type outfit. But the most distinctive features were the black wings that sprouted from her back and the next thing he knew he was stabbed in the stomach with a strange spear of light.

He had no idea that this was how his day would end but here he was now, lying down in a pool of his blood.

"Thanks for the date." Yuma said before flying off.

'_Is this really how I'm going to die?' _Issei thought coughing up blood. He weakly raised his hand to see it was drenched in blood.

'_All this blood…it's so red…just like Rias-senpai's hair.' _He thought thinking about Kuoh Academy's number one beauty. _'Rias-senpai…if I'm going to die…I wish it was nestled between your breasts…' _

He closed his eyes as life drained out of him so he didn't see a glowing circle appear on the ground near him. The circle's glow increased until Rias Gremory jumped out of it. She looked around and frowned when she saw that Issei was almost at death's door. It looked like he still had a bit more life in him but it wouldn't be long before he succumbed.

"So the Fallen Angel was able to get you." Rias said sadly. "But I can't help but wonder…is Naruto somehow involved with this?"

If she were honest with herself she would say no. From what she heard of Akeno this was not something he would do and the brief conversation she had with him only furthered that thought. But still she couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. Naruto, a Fallen Angel, just shows up around the same time she notices Issei. Then he doesn't show up to school for a few days and another Fallen Angel comes and does this. She quickly shook those thoughts away and looked at Issei. She could think about Naruto later but right now she had someone to recruit into her peerage.

* * *

After her attack Raynare flew through the night sky until she reached her destination. Unlike Naruto she did not have an apartment somewhere in the city so she would be staying at an abandoned church. The moment she entered she was greeted by the sight of three other Fallen Angels.

"How'd it go?" one of the girls asked. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"I took care of it Kalawarner." She answered.

"So you killed him?" another girl asked. She had blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails with a large black bow on the top and blue eyes. She wore a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

"Yes." Was Raynare's simple answer.

"Was that the right choice? You were told to watch him." Kalawarner reminded.

"True but we couldn't forget about the threat of his gear. The boy was very simple minded. Any of the other factions could have tempted him easily if they mentioned breasts to him and he was too easily manipulated so he would have done more harm than good if he joined our side. It was safer to get rid of him now before the other factions could get a hold of him." Raynare explained.

"I suppose so but if Azazel-sama is displease with this then I'm blaming you." Kalawarner said.

"Relax Kalawarner." The only male of the group said. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"I'm with Kalawarner! I don't want to get in trouble either!" the blonde girl agreed.

"You too Mittelt?" the man said rolling his eyes before smiling at Raynare. "Don't worry Raynare, I'll stand by you no matter what."

"Mm hm." Raynare hummed not really paying attention to him causing him to hand his head in defeat.

"Dohnaseek sucking up to Raynare, why and I not surprised?" Kalawarner said sarcastically.

"It's because he loves Raynare but she doesn't pay any attention to him!" Mittelt said hopping up and down earning a glare from Dohnaseek. "If he was more like Naruto then maybe she would pay attention to him."

At the mention of the blonde Fallen Angel Dohnaseek scowled hatefully.

"Speaking of Naruto, what are we going to do about him?" Kalawarner asked looking at Raynare.

"What do you mean what are we going to do about him? Why do we have to get involved with him at all?" Dohnaseek asked bitterly.

"Because when he returns and finds out that the kid he was supposed to watch is dead he'll want answers, don't you think?" the blue haired woman explained.

"You're right. I have no idea when he's supposed to return so I guess I'll have to wait so I can tell him what happened." Raynare sighed.

"Tch. Why do we have to tell that bastard anything?" Dohnaseek sneered.

"Because he's the boss' son!" Mittelt anwered.

"He's a higher rank then us." Kalawarner added.

"And this was originally his mission." Raynare finished. Dohnaseek tried to think of something to say but couldn't so he turned away with a scowl.

"Whatever, I guess now all we can do now is wait." Raynare said.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto was resting on a bench as he was deep in thought. Something happened while he was gone but he couldn't figure out what. He sighed as he recalled what happened earlier.

Flashback

"_What do you mean you don't remember her?!" Naruto heard someone shout as he walked up a set of stairs at Kuoh Academy. Looking up he saw that it was Issei Hyoudou who had yelled at his two perverted friends. _

"_How can we remember someone we've never seen before?" one of the perverted trio asked with a shrug._

"_If you're going to lie then you may as well make it more believable. There is no way that you could have gotten a girlfriend." The one with glasses added._

"_What do you mean you've never seen her before? I introduced you to her yesterday. Here I have her number and e-mail address." He said opening his phone but paused. "What the…where is it?" he muttered._

_It was at that moment that Rias walked by and her eyes landed on Issei for a few seconds before narrowing when they landed on Naruto. To him it looked like she was trying to figure out something about him but what? She already knew he was a Fallen Angel so what was she trying to find._

_Without as much as a word she walked by them and Naruto stood there trying to think if he imagined things. _

_End of Flashback_

"Was I just imagining things?" he asked himself. "And then there's this thing with Issei. The look on his face says he's telling the truth about this girlfriend but no one seems to know this Yuma person. Not only that but there's something off about him but I can't put my finger on it. Argh what happened while I was away?"

"Ara ara you know they say that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." A familiar voice said causing Naruto do jump on his feet in surprise.

"Don't do that!" he shouted as he tried to steady his racing heart beat. How the hell did she sneak up on him?

"Whatever do you mean Uzumaki-san?" Akeno asked tilting her head to the side with a confused look…a look that Naruto didn't believe for a second.

"Nothing." He sighed before sitting back down on the bench. "So what can I help you with Akeno-chan?"

"Hmm. Buchou was just curious about something." She asked looking at him as he raised a brow.

"Then why didn't she come here?" he asked confused before backtracking "Not that I don't enjoy your company or anything."

'_Despite how awkward and tense it could be at times.' _

"Buchou had some important business to take care of." She said.

"Okay…so what did she need?" he asked curiously.

"She wanted to know if you had anything to do with the Fallen Angel that killed Issei Hyoudou yesterday." She replied.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"So you didn't know?" Akeno asked tilting her head.

"No! I just got back to town yesterday! Wait you said that Issei died but I saw him in school earlier." He pointed out.

"Hm. He was on a date with a girl who was the Fallen Angel. Her name was Yuma Amano. After the date she stabbed him in the stomach with a light spear and left. Issei unknowingly summoned Buchou and she reincarnated him as a devil and he is now a part of her peerage." She explained.

"So that's why he felt different." Naruto muttered to himself. "Yuma Amano huh? Probably a fake name, I don't know anyone by that name.

"Ara ara, it seems that you really weren't involved with Issei's death." Akeno commented.

"No since all this is out in the open already I'll be honest with you. Dad had a feeling Issei had a strong sacred gear and wanted me to keep an eye on him nothing more." Naruto said causing Akeno to nod.

"I see. Well that was what Buchou wanted to know so I will see you tomorrow at school Uzumaki-san." Akeno said as a magic circle appeared beneath her feet and before Naruto could say a word she was gone.

"See you later…" He muttered to himself. "At least she's talking to me…although that might be because Rias ordered her.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about what he just learned. So much happened while he was gone and he could feel a headache coming.

"Chances are the Fallen Angel who killed him is still here. I better find whoever it is." He said standing up and stretched out his wings.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Alright usually at the end of the chapter I would write something to explain some things that just happened or will happen in future chapters and this chapter is no different.**

**First of all Mizuki wasn't really important. He's only role was to get Naruto out of town so Issei could die and turn into a devil. If Naruto was around chances are that wouldn't have happened. And yes Both Naruto and Rylai (OC) have two sets of wings. They are the children of two of the strongest people in the Fallen Angels faction so it would make sense that they are strong. **

**The main concern right now though is whether it will be a harem. I will be honest I originally planned for this to be a single pairing but as time goes on I keep getting interesting ideas but they would make more sense (and most likely be more entertaining) if it was a harem so I am 50/50 on which way to go right now. Plus it could be kind of funny if Azazel kept on telling Naruto to get a harem which he refuses only to end up with one in the end. (Azazel would never let him live it down)**

**If I do go with the harem route then here are the girls I have decided on.**

**Akeno (obvious): daughter of Baraqiel and childhood friend of Naruto. She is a devil/fallen angel hybrid**

**Rylai (OC): Rylai is the daughter of Shemhazai. Not much is known about him other then the fact that he is good friends with Azazel and that he married a devil before the series started. It also said that he had an unnamed hybrid child **

**Raynare: another fallen angel. Now before you Raynare haters speak just wait. I have some very fun ideas for Raynare but I will keep it a surprise for now. She may act a bit different then in canon but that is because she was friends with Naruto before the series started.**

**I am tempted to keep it like this and have a harem of fallen angels but there are two other characters that I am interested in.**

**Kuroka- she is my favorite character in Highschool DxD tied with Akeno. **

**Rossweisse- I don't think I've read a story where she is with Naruto and I think it can be fun to work with. **

**I will not be taking anyone other than Akeno out of Issei's harem. (It was stated that Rossweisse may be interested in him but she was never officially put in his harem yet.)**

**Hm…I think that's everything I wanted to say for now so I guess I'll see you guys next time. Hope you like this chapter. (Next chapter will have more Naruto/Akeno interaction)**


End file.
